Your Fantasy
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: Robin has a Secret Horribly-Unmentionable part time job. What could it be? Red X stumbles onto it one day. Contains: Cosplay/Cross-dressing, Humor  hopefully  and Slash. Red X / Robin
1. Cosplay Cafe

**_Random Idea that wouldn't stop bugging me until I started writing it. It's supposed to be funny; or is GOING to be anyway. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own Nothing..._**

**_Warning: Red X and Robin Slash. Aka Yaoi_**

**_Enjoy~! :) _**

* * *

><p>"Hey Robin, off to your secret-unmentionably-horrible job now?" Cyborg questioned as he noticed the boy wonder heading for the door.<p>

"Yes actually, _someone_ has to bring home extra money." He responded coolly as he walked out the door.

It had occurred to Robin that while the city basically pays for their necessities (How else could they afford to live in Titans Tower), they didn't really have money for themselves, or emergencies for that matter. So a few months ago he sought out work, under a fake name of course for neither being employed as Robin nor Dick Grayson was a good idea.

If he was employed as himself, he would have the issues of fangirls, villains, and new reporters knowing where he was and what he was doing x number of days of the week. Imagine the outcomes!

Being Dick Grayson wasn't a very bright idea either. Wouldn't people wonder what he was suddenly doing in Jump City? Not to mention where he was staying and why he needed a job in the first place if he was Bruce Wayne's ward. It would be too suspicious.

He settled on the alias Robyn Grey. He didn't mind using a different form of 'Robin' since it was actually a pretty common name and Grey… well, it was the closest he could get to 'Grayson'. He wanted something that was close enough to his real names so that he wouldn't slip up if somebody addressed him.

He had searched the entire day, hair combed down, out of costume, and in 'disguise' aka regular clothing and sunglasses. And just to be on the safe side (aka, he was still paranoid) he wore colored contact lenses that were a lovely Amethyst purple. He held the want ads in his hands and checked out anything that could fit the qualifications of 'Robyn Grey', which wasn't much since he was basically just a teenager with no previous work background. He had copies of papers about his previous school, and his home schooling (he asked Alfred to mail him those), and an amateur done resume.

By the end of the day, he had just about given up hope. Suddenly though, he barely noticed a "Help Wanted" sign in the Window of a small building he didn't recognize. "Your Fantasy" he read through the darkness that now invaded most of the sky.

'What a weird name' he thought, wondering what kind of business it was. Regardless, he stepped inside the door in sync with the ding of the little bell, and had his jaw hit the floor.

He saw many girls dressed like they should be at an anime convention – with maid outfits, school girl outfits, classic anime-ish short skirts, cat ears, ect… on all of the waitresses. He blushed and started babbling.

"Oh my – I – I'm so sorry, I t-thought, err the sign… I-I'll just be going-" He tried to walk out the door but a hand on his jacket pulled him back.

"Now hold on a minute, don't be so hasty!" A voice to whom the hand belonged to told him. "Come, let's talk in the back."

Before he knew what was happening, he was being dragged through a door near the back of the place.

The hand that had him turned him around, and he came face to face with a young woman with longish and curly pink-dyed hair, and wearing a white and blue school girl uniform – White long-sleeved undershirt with a light blue vest, dark blue tie and skirt, white knee socks, and black heel-less Mary Jane shoes.

"So, you saw our 'Help Wanted' sign then, yes?" The girl asked with a grin.

Robin blushed and looked away, "Yes, but, I apologize, I didn't realize it was only for girls."

He was shocked when the girl suddenly laughed at this. "Actually, we hire boys too."

This shocked the Titans Leader even more. 'Huh? I didn't see any guys before…' he pondered to himself.

Recognizing his confusion, the girl led him to the door and opened it a crack so that he could see the waitresses. "You see, it may not look it, but quite a few of those waitresses are actually male." She giggled as she felt his face drop once more.

"So, they cross-dress in order to work here?" He whispered it as if it were some unspeakable evil.

"I suppose looking at it from a certain angle, yes it would be. But it _is_ a Cosplay themed place after all."

Robin was confused at that, I mean how is a person supposed to know that… and then his eyes wandered over to a smaller indoor version of the sign outside that shed light on the other words that the dark had covered "Your Fantasy: Cosplay Café" . Well that explained it.

"And besides" the girl continued, "People are warned before they come in that some are male and some are female, and they are able to identify them by the color ribbon that the waiter/waitress has pinned to their shirt; Pink for girls and Blue for boys."

"That's kind of unfair though, you know, since people can just request the female waitresses all the time and have the males get no work."

"Actually, believe it or not, the guys still get just as much work as the girls do. Most people who enter here don't really care if their waitress/waiter is a boy or a girl… as long as they look cute or attractive in that outfit, that's all that matters. And as long as the guys have a certain body type – thin, and non-bulging muscles, that is accomplished."

'People are sick.' Robin just couldn't help but think.

They both pulled back into the room and she smiled at him once more. And then examined him "So, you wanna try out for the job? You have the appropriate body type, thin and lean, and a bit muscular."

Dick gulped; he didn't think he'd be able to do a job like this. He'd not only feel so exposed, but, how many of these people would be perverts…?

"Don't worry." The girl's voice broke into his thoughts. "A lot of people, when they first start out here have fears or concerns about certain things, especially the guys who do – Are people gonna perv on me, will this be uncomfortable, will this make me gay…" The last one made her laugh. "In that order: the rule of this place is 'Lookie, no Touchie, and if _any_ person tries anything security will have him out on his ass before they can say 'hey babe'. Also, no I'm sorry, we're not hiring any more security guards. Now, if this will be uncomfortable is your opinion, but I have to say that like 90% of all people to try this job say that it's not that bad at all, and in some cases down right comfy, and even still work her to this day. Though honestly, this café has only been open for about a year and a half. Anyway, lastly, no love, I'm afraid that cross-dressing, though we refer to it as cosplaying even if you are doing the opposite gender, will neither make you gay, nor make you the opposite gender. Just like covering yourself in leaves will not make you a tree. So you have nothing to worry about."

Robin thought for a moment. 'Wait, I'm not seriously considering this, am I?'

"Qualifications aren't much, just know how wear costumes and take orders, you don't need a bachelor's degree. Hell, you don't even need a high school diploma. We say screw those places that say that you do. Hehe. Also, the pay is excellent if I do say so myself. Cafés can be expensive, we are one of those, plus out waiters and waitresses get great tips, as you can imagine, and you get paid extra if you have a talent that you can do, such a sing for example. People can make a lot of money from this job, even working at minimum wage."

She ran some numbers by him. Robin was amazed, that was _way_ more than he'd get with anything else he would have found. This was a battle of dignity of money… even if there was no one to have dignity for since this was only an alias. 'What to do, what to do…?' He wondered.

The girl saw he was still having trouble; they always do, and offered him a deal. "Tell you what, since the night is still young, why don't you work here a couple of hours tonight? I'll pay you for however many hours you worked, and you can keep any tips you get. Try it out; if you hate it, well then you have money from your torture and can walk away. Or if you like it and want a job here we can hire you right away. What do you say, do we have a deal?"

Robin shrugged. Hell he had nothing to lose, and agreed.

"Great! I'm sure you'll love this Mr. – Oh dear it seems we've forgot to greet each other. My name is Morgan Andrews, and my cosplay character nickname is Cupcake. They're not names of actual characters; the nicknames are just what we tell the clients to call us so they don't have to know our real ones."

"Like Stripper names?" Dick asked.

Morgan blushed a little and said "Well I guess you can think of it that way. Anyway, and your name would be…?"

"Robyn Grey." He answered. She looked like she was going to laugh, and he responded "I know, I know it's a girl's name, but I didn't pick it…"

"No, no it's not that. It just made me think of the Teen Titan's leader 'Robin' and I thought how funny it'd be if it were him applying for this job."

Robin fought down a blush, "I can imagine."

"Actually, that'd be pretty sexy when you think about it." She had a glazed look in her eyes for a few moments, before sobering up and looking to him again. "I'll get Marry-Ann and Jonas to help you get into costume and show you a bit of how it's done."

She called out the door for 'Skittles and Jay-Bird' before the two appeared. A girl (judging by the pink ribbon pinned onto her) with short red hair cute Egyptian style and wearing a black strapless top, matching black (very short) shorts and knee high black boots, and a black cape and 'wand'. (He was guessing she was supposed to be some sort of sorcerous.)

The other was a boy (if it weren't for the blue ribbon he never would have guessed) with longish brown hair in a low ponytail, and was wearing a white, blue and gold cheerleading outfit, complete with pompoms and matching shoes. He was also wearing sparkly blue eye shadow too.

They took him into another room and picked out a classic Lolita maid dress – white, short sleeved shirt with black over the breast area, two layers of black ruffles in the skirt part (which went above his knees but below his thighs) classic white apron (which tied in the back) and frill, completed with a red plaid bow tie. They also handed him dark grey knee high stockings and a pair of black Mary-Janes.

They did his make-up, nothing too overdone – foundation, eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, a little lip gloss. And then brushed and straightened his hair, and clipped his bangs out of his eyes with two cute little red cherry hair clips.

They smiled at their completed work and Jonas pinned a blue ribbon on his dress. "One last thing; you need a nickname. Hmmm…" they scanned him up and down.

"Oh look at his eyes! Those can't be real, can they?" Mary-Ann asked. Robin shook his head and just claimed that he liked them, and wears them for good luck. "Well, how about if your nickname is 'Amethyst Eyes' then? I rather like that."

So it was decided. Before sending him out, they gave him a few tips and encouraging words.

Robin faced the door to the serving part of the café, 'I can do this, I can do this…' and opened the door.

A few eyes turned to him as he blushed. Morgan headed over to him nodding her head in approvement, and then directed him over to a table where a humble-looking man in his early to mid-thirties sat. "Your first assignment sweetie, make us proud." Morgan told him and then shoved him off, literally.

He approached the man, face flush, and so obviously nervous it was adorable. "H-Hello sir, I'll be your, um, waitress this evening" (he was told to refer to himself as waitress, since it was all part of the cosplay illusion) "May I take your order…?"

By the time his shift was over, which would either be considered the late night or early day hours, he can't believe how much he made in one day, just from tips. And the attention really wasn't bad at all, it was kind of fun actually, not that he'd ever admit that aloud. He met up with Morgan and gave her a small smile.

"That's the spirit!" She boasted and grinned back. "Not bad, huh?" Handing him his day's pay, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well… I guess I'll have to plan my hours now huh?" Robin said to her casually. Then they both burst out laughing and headed into the back to plan out the paperwork.

And that is where Robin got to where he is now. He works the evening hours, mainly, since it's harder for people to follow him at that time than in the day; he didn't want his team snooping around and finding out about his new job. He had only described it to them as so horrible and it was unmentionable, and therefor to remain secret.

That's where he was headed to now, he brings a change of clothes with him and changes in usually a bathroom in some random building of the city, into street clothes and his purple contacts, then sneaks his way to the back entrance of the Café and heads straight into the changing and prep rooms in the back to get ready immediately.

But tonight was different than any other night, for when Red X spotted Robin sneaked around, Red X was in just his normal street clothes, Robin wouldn't have been able to recognize him.

Red followed Robin into the bathroom at the train station on the hunch that that back pack he brought mean he was going to change clothes. He waited near the entrance, and just as he thought, out came Robin in normal clothes. How could he tell? Same body, same hair (though now lacking hair gel) and same back pack.

He followed him inconspicuously until he reached an alleyway where he was let in at the back door. 'Weird' Red Thought, and went around to the front of the mysterious building.

"Your Fantasy: Cosplay Café?" Red X stared at the sign for a few moments, "Interesting…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Need Suggestions for outfits that the waitresses and wear, anyone have any? Tell me. Also, Questions? Comments? Concerns? Advice? Let me know; Review Please!<em> _*Puppy Dog eyes and Pout* =3 _**


	2. Lollipop Trouble

**_Thank u to_****Bloodly Cherry Blossom**_** for reviewing! :) Yay 2nd Chapter, and my longest chapter yet (in Any of my stories). **_

_**The song is called "Lollipop" by Alexandra Stan **_

_**Again, I warn that it's yaoi. ^^**_

* * *

><p>Since Red X wasn't in his thief attire, he could easily enter the store without Robin suspecting a thing. He would get to the bottom of this, he decided. There were too many silent questions to <em>not<em> want the answers to. – Is he a customer? If so, then why the back entrance. Is he meeting someone here? A secret girlfriend maybe; He could be hiding her from the team because she's not a hero. Could he be doing business here? Yeah right, what kind of business would that be; unless he had a job here… Now that just seemed insane.

Red X entered the establishment and immediately went into shock, seeing all of the waitresses and their cosplays. 'Okay if I thought the idea was insane before, it's like ten times worse now.' He thought to himself.

"Hello!" A peppy voice suddenly brought him out of his shock. "Welcome to 'Your Fantasy'! Table for one?" The voice belonged to a short blonde haired girl wearing a pirate costume – A long sleeved, old school – looking, white shirt, with a brown vest, a brown skirt that went below her thighs but above her knees, dark brown boots and pirate hat with a green feather.

She had a bright, humorous smile on her face as she asked "First time here, Hun?"

"Yeah, I'd never seen this place before, thought I'd check it out." It wasn't a total lie, he had never noticed this place before, and he thought he'd check it out… after he saw the boy wonder go in through the back entrance. He'd just left out a minor detail.

"Ah, I knew it. Well, allow me to explain a few things. First off, my name is Bubbles, not my real name of course, but the clients gotta call me something. We all have nicknames. We also all have these." She gestured to the ribbon pinned onto her chest; hers was pink. She then motioned to a few other waitresses and X noticed that some were pink, and some were blue. "You see, the pink ones are to show that those waitresses are girls. And so of course the waitresses with the blue ones are boys"

Red X made a face and she giggled at it. "Let me guess, you would have never guesses if I hadn't have told you, huh?" He shook his head at her. "This is why we always have to ask people if they've never been here before. We do have this information written by the entrance, but no one seems to be able to _read_. So, would you still like a table?"

Red X shrugged, if he wanted to figure this whole thing out, he might as well. "Yeah, sure."

"Alright!" Bubbles grabbed a menu and led him to a table near a window. "Would you like to special request a waitress? If you see one you like, just call them over to you and ask them to be your waitress. By the way, we refer to all of them as waitresses, even the boy ones, in case you were wondering. Okay, if you can't choose anyone since you're still new to all of this, then just call me back over and I'll serve you. Kay?" He nodded and she walked away.

'It doesn't make any sense; why would Robin come here secretly?' He checked his cell, it had been fifteen minutes since Robin had went in through the back. 'Maybe he just had to meet with someone here and left already.' Red sighed. 'Well, I'm already here…' He started to flip through the menu.

After a few minutes, he was choosing which waitress he wanted. Even the guy ones were tempting. Was that wrong?

"Amee! Oh, Amee? Amethyst, what's taking so long?" He heard someone shout into a back door.

"Coming! Sorry, sorry, it takes forever to get these things on." They she or he answered through the door. "Besides, I only got her like twenty minutes ago.

'Twenty minutes ago…?' Red wondered, and then checked his watch. The time seemed to match up. He waited for this person to come out.

He didn't have to wait long, the waitress emerged only half a minute later. They had short – yet longish for a boy- black hair, brushed down and straightened, it framed their face. They wore what looked like a light purple gypsy outfit, or something of the sort – the top had white frilly straps, and there were detached long, loose white sleeves with purple lacing, the bottom was a long purple skirt that was made to hang off the hips and give the impression of a more curved figure. A thin layer of an even lighter purple fabric hung around them, from the bottom of the top, to the start of the skirt – blurring the sight of their stomach. They also wore a purple and white ribbon/bow in the top, back of their hair.

Red looked to the right of the right of this person's chest and noted the blue ribbon that was pinned there. 'Well Damn… maybe this _is_ the time in your life to start questioning your sexuality.'

Red called Bubbles over and asked her about the gypsy-dressed person.

"His nickname is 'Amethyst Eyes', Amee for short, because he always these purple colored contacts. He says they're for good luck, _and_ so that people won't recognize him from his life, since this job is a secret." She told him.

'Well that sounds logical. But I doubt that a normal person would go so far as to wear different colored contacts in these cases. No, he'd wear the contacts for that reason, and, in case he was ever discovered, people still wouldn't know what color his eyes really are. I'm sure of it. I just need proof, besides the fact about the same time thing, and the same black hair, I need to be sure.' Red X thought this all over.

"Would you like to request him?" He was jerked out of his thoughts by Bubble's giddy voice.

"Yes, can I? Or would you ask… him."

"Of course! And you can refer to him, or any other males here, as female if you wish, most people do." She turned her attention to the raven haired waitress. "Amee darling, we have a newbie here who would love your company~"

'Amee' nodded and started walking towards them and Red X felt his heart beat speed up.

"Hello sir," he greeted. His voice was soft and took on a feminine sounding pitch. It must have taken a lot of practice. "My name is Amethyst Eyes. Would you like me as a waitress this evening?" He gave a small embarrassed smile.

'Well who could say 'no' to that?' And smiled back, "Yes, I would in fact."

The two talked for a bit, Red said that he was new to this place but thought it seemed nice. He also told 'Amee' that he was quite cute for a boy. 'Amee' smiled, and said that he was still kind of a newbie here himself but explained that he needed money for him and his dorm mates.

Eventually Red placed an order for an open roast beef sandwich and a coke, this place was expensive, but it was worth it right now.

As he waited for his order he watched 'Amee' take the orders of other people, not just food, sometimes they would request little skits, or want hugs, or pictures of the waitresses hugging each other, and such for extra money. 'People are sick; even if it is pretty hot.'

About half an hour later came his food. "*Pant* Here you go, I hope it is to your liking. *Pant*" He was tired from all of the running around. Before he could tell him to take a breather, another person called to 'Amee'.

"Curtain time in ten minutes, come on! Jay-Bird can fill in for you until then." They called.

'Amee' nodded and excused himself from Red X, then ran off into the back somewhere.

'Curtain call? I wonder what that's about.'

Ten minutes later the pink haired girl from before got on stage. "Hello everybody, Cupcake here, and via request by Mr. Mallor, our lovely little 'Amethyst Eyes' will be singing a song of his choosing. Amee, are you ready love?"

"Ready" he answered dutifully.

'No way!' Red thought, 'Sure, through practice someone could learn to talk in that kind of tone, but sing… Is that even possible? I mean, sure the guy who does Spongebob's voice can sing while he does the character voice, but that's so different! Isn't it?'

Music began to play, but then 'Amee' asked them to speed it up a bit more, 'They can do that?' and it did, 'I guess so.'

'Amee' had the microphone resting in his left, and a juicy red lollipop in his right. He tapped his foot to the beat until the opening died down, and he spoke the first part of the song.

_I like the candy_

_I like the chocolate_

_The ice-cream is very good_

_But I just love my lollipop_

He started to suck on the lollipop a bit, and then extracted it with a soft 'pop' before starting to sing, amazingly, still using the girl tone.

_Because I´m delicious_

_When I lick, I lick my lollipop_

_I´m delicious when I drop_

_Drop it like that it´s hot_

He strutted off stage and into the 'aisles' between the tables, moving his hips a bit.

_When I walk in the club_

_Baby what you gonna do_

_Cuz´ all the boys they want me_

_All the girls they want me too_

_Cuz´ i´m delicious, I´m hot hot_

_I´m so delicious_

_Just like my lolli - lollipop_

_I´m delicious._

_You know I´m hot_

_I´m so delicious_

_Just like my lolli - lollipop_

_Cuz´ i´m delicious_

The music played and he danced and twirled around people's tables, his outfit flowing. Even coming up to a few clients (who eyed him with a steamy look in their eyes), and licked and sucked on the lollipop right in their faces, and then turned away quickly before they got any ideas.

_Cuz´ i´m delicious_

_Cuz´ i´m delicious_

_I´m delicious when I lick_

_I lick my lollipop_

_I´m delicious when I drop_

_Drop it like it´s hot_

_When I walk in the club_

_Baby what you gonna do_

_Cuz´ all the boys they want me_

_All the girls they want me too_

_Cuz´ I´m delicious_

_I´m hot hot_

_I´m so delicious_

_Just like my lolli - lollipop_

_I´m delicious_

_You know I´m hot_

_I´m so delicious_

_Just like my lolli - lollipop_

_Cuz´ I´m delicious_

Surprisingly he came up to Red's table and danced and sucked on his lollipop over there too. And everytime there came a 'pam' he would thrust his hips lightly with the word.

_If you wanna see my_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_If you wanna feel my_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_If you wanna touch my_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_You just gotta lick my lolli - lollipop_

_If you wanna see my_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_If you wanna feel my_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_If you wanna touch my_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_You just gotta lick my lollï – lollipop_

He started strutting back on to the stage as he sung the last 'pam's.

_Pam pam param pampam_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_Pam pam param pampam_

_Pam pam param pampam_

He ended the song by giving one last final lick to the candy and a wink to the crowd, then actually curtsying. (Have to keep the female illusion of course.)

Applause and whistles rang out for a good ten seconds before everything was relaxed once again.

Red X was still a little shocked, but knew that he could use this to his liking. He smirked at the thought.

After his time at the café was spent he gave one last goodbye to 'Amee' saying that he would like to come back soon and have him again. He went home and planned a jewelry heist for tomorrow, but made sure to stop at the candy store on the way home…

The next morning the Titans' alarm went off and showed it to be Red X robbing a Jewelry store. When they got there Red X was leaning against the wall, ruby bracelet in hand, bottom part of his mask off – revealing his mouth, sucking on a juicy red lollipop.

"Freeze," came the command. So different then the soft beautiful voice displayed yesterday, but there were still some similarities between them.

"Kids" he greeted in return.

"Um dude, shouldn't you be trying to get away or something?" Beast Boy asked. "And what's with the lollipop anyway?"

"What's wrong with the lollipop? I happen to love them. And I know at least one of you loves them too." He smirked.

Robin's heart skipped a beat, 'No, there is no way he could have found out. No one did. I'm sure I wasn't followed. I didn't see Red X anywhere.' He tried to convince himself.

"Red lollipops, red rubies, I love red. …But I think I'm started to like Amethyst too now." He said smoothly, waiting for Robin's reaction. It was instant, a blush formed over his face and he looked fear-struck. He knew it was definitely no coincidence. Red X knew about his job, and Red X was now sure that Robin was definitely 'Amee'.

In a sudden move Red X rushed through them and over to Robin and whispered in his ear, "I'll be seeing you later then, I have some red beauties for a certain purple-eyed waitress." He then teleported out.

He knew that Red X wanted a confrontation of some sort, but wanted Robin as 'Amee'. 'Oh man, this is gonna be black mail.'

Red X wanted a little bit more though.

That evening Red X returned to "Your Fantasy" and immediately requested Amethyst Eyes. He waited at a table for his arrival.

Robin, or Amee, came half an hour later. He was dressed in a light blue and white school girl's uniform – White top, blue vest, checkered blue and white skirt, and a darker blue bow, and knee high white socks with blue slip-ons. There were also two blue and white checkered ribbons in his hair, one on each side, as well.

He could tell that Robin was nervous and embarrassed now that he was aware that Red X, even if he wasn't in his costume, _knew_ this was him. X said nothing, but thrust a paper bag at him and motioned for him to sit. He did, and looked in the bag. He was surprised to find the ruby bracelet from yesterday. He didn't think that Red _actually_ meant a surprise, surprise.

'What is his game?' Robin thought to himself.

"I could blackmail you, ya know…" Red X said suddenly. "But what real good would that do? U'd probably hunt down any proof that I had, destroy it, and quit your job here. And, I don't want that."

'Huh? What is he-' Robin's thoughts were cut off as Red continued.

"I like the way you look like this is all honesty. Not just because the idea is funny and it sure as hell is, but, you're quite attractive. And if anything I'll blackmail you to stop you from quitting here."

'I'm confused, what does he want then?' Robin felt a headache coming on.

"I want you, I guess it's basically be, a date. With you dressed like that. Not here, but around the city, just you and me. Not as enemies, not as client and waitress, but you and me. I know this is weird, but it's your fault in the first place.

"You made me attracted to you, so now you have to deal with the consequences."

Red X smirked and Robin was confused but knew that he had to make this deal. He didn't want anyone knowing about this job, even if he quit it. And besides, it's not like he hasn't had a date with worse. Kitten immediately popped into his head. 'Well, at least Red X would be better company then her, I'm sure.'

"Alright, deal."

Red X smirked and Robin still blushed because this whole thing was still very awkward. Red X stayed and ordered food just like the last visit. Thus, Robin wasn't as composed in his waitress role as usual, but he got through it.

Before he left, Red X told him that he'd meet him outside the café entrance at three o'clock on Saturday. He also told him to wear a cosplay and hold a red lolliop, just to be sure that it was him.

Robin nodded and watched Red X leave.

'This is trouble.'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, a date then. Sorry I'm not more creative. -_-" Any Suggestions for what happens on their date? Review Please! :) <em>**


	3. A Date to Remember

_**Well, this got Way more reviews and support than I thought it was. ^^"**_

_**Thank u to all of my reviewers and favers and story-alerters... lol **_

_**I got a lot of good ideas from u guys. And eventually I was able to write them down. **_

_**I hope you like the next chapter. :) I'm sorry it takes so long for me to update. **_

* * *

><p>Standing outside of the café, I'm dressed in a simple school girl outfit - a short-sleeved white top, a short (but not too short) red skirt, with a matching red tie, and white slip-on shoes. In my hair I had a red hair ribbin that had a small plastic ladybug occupied on it.<p>

I also held a red lollipop as he requested. Personally, I think the lollipop request was just so he could humiliate me, like hell 'I need to be able to tell it's you'. The guy is a sadist.

Speak of the devil...

"Hey beautiful," he greets as he walks up to me.

"Hi..." I can feel myself blushing. Was I really just embarassed by his compliment? Well, we are both guys... er, well a guy and a guy-girl-crossplay - oh hell, you know what I mean.

"Okay, we're here. Now what?" I really just want to get this stupid date over with.

"Relax, I've got our whole date planned out," he says as he tosses me the movie listings in the newspaper._** (AN: I like to think that Some people still do it this way, instead of just looking online. Besides, it's cuter this way.)**_

"It's around three now, that gives us pleanty of time to see a movie and have some dinner."

"Oh boy," I start sarcastically "dinner and a movie, gee you sure do go for originality don't you."

He shrugs. "Why mess with something that works? Now choose a movie so we can get going."

If he thinks we're seeing a romance movie he can forget it.

I scan the listings for anything that will keep me distracted enough to forget just who I'm with. Ah ha.

"Fine, then we're going to go see 'Folterer'" I say smugly.(**1)**

"A horror movie huh? I think that's german for 'torturer'. I honestly wouldn't have pegged you as the horror movie type. I actually thought we'd end up seeing that action movie, but cool, this works too."

"Yeah, well, the plot of 'Folterer' looks way more interesting than 'The Day the Earth Froze Over'. I mean, whoever Folterer is, he goes out as what starts out as revenge, then it just turns into habit or enjoyment or something. It's like a modern-day Sweeney Todd.

"You have to admit it's much more interesting than people searching over the frozen earth for any forms of life."

He just laughed. "Can't deny that logic now, can I?"

Despite myself I smiled a little. We took his mortercyle (who knew) to the theater.

xxXx

Okay, I may have under-estimated how scary this movie would be. It's more like Sweeney Todd combined with Jigsaw (from Saw), with a dash of Jason.

He was a demon, well, became a demon after seeking revenge for his dead family and ended up making a deal with the devil in order to do so. Then he lost the humanity in his soul and started torturing and killing without reason.

He lived originally in Germany, but started traveling all over the globe to commit his killings.

Add one more to that list, a 'Light Yagami' please.

I am currently raking my nails into the arm rests of my seat with my eyes fixated on the screen. He can blend into the shadows - demon powers; waiting until she get's close enough to-

_'YAHHHHH!'_

"!" Ahhhhhhhh-Oh-My-God-hhhhh.

He just comes out of-fucking-nowhere! How can he stand the sickening sound of her bones cracking?!

"I didn't think you'd be _this_ affected by the movie." Huh? "I guess you're just full of surprises today aren't you."

Oh crap. I just let Red X, one of my enemies, see me scream like a little child, and...

Oh great, Now I notice: I'm clinging on to his arm for dear life.

Must. Let. Go. Of. His. Arm.

_'Noooo, please-'_ The woman on the screen screams but is silence by the demon's teeth sicking into the woman's neck.

I can't help it, my grip on X's arm tightens. Not because **that** scared me, but because as she falls into a pool of her own blood - a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes like mine, like **Her's** - her neck cracked; I can't help myself, I start to tear up.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Why is his voice so surprisingly gentle, almost concerned?

I can't speak right now, I just nod my head. I'll be okay, as soon as the scene is off the woman and my mind is no longer on **her** death.

Why did that woman have to look just like my mother?**(2)**

I've stopped asking long ago why my mother had to die, knowing that I'd never get an answer.

Wait, did he...? He did.

He wraped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer.

I don't think he's making a move, I've never seen one like this before.

"I've got you, don't worry. It's okay."

I mealt with his words. He really is comforting me, I can't belive it. And it helps too.

I still don't know what his game is, what exactly he's planning, but... at this point I just don't care.

I lean into him and watch the rest of the movie, much calmer than before.

XxXx

After the movie we decide to just go to a local burger joint for dinner. He hasn't spoken to me much since the mini break-down thing but he looks at me with still some concern on his face.

I don't like that look directed at me, even if it's sort of comforting. Besides, I really am alright now. I manage a small smile at him and he looks much more at ease because of it.

"You're okay with not going anywhere fancy for dinner right?" His question is so sudden.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'd prefer it actually."

Walking into 'Better Burgers' we grab our food and sit at a window seat.

I enjoy the silence; there really isn't much to talk about, and it's more of a comfortable silence than an awkward one.

But of course, no matter where I go or what I do, something always appears to break that beautiful silence.

"I'm starving!"

"Alright man, we're getting some food now, sheesh!"

"Sticking crud-munchers, why did we have to go here? I wanted 'Tacos Grande'!"

Oh no... why, why them? Okay, stay calm, they don't know who you are, and Red X is not in costume, there is no way they could possibly notice-

"Hey Red!"

What?!

"Billy." Red X greets nonchilantly.

"We-hehe-ll, lookie what we have here, Billy." He asks another Billy duplicate.

"Well Billy," the clone says, "It's looks like old Red here got himself a girl friend."

I nearly choked on my soda.

Really? I may be dressed like a girl, but it's still so insulting.

"I wouldn't say girlfriend, we're just on a date." X seems pretty irritated.

"Ohh, so she's still up for grabs huh? Nothing official?"

He purrs in my direction.

"Hey there cutie, how about spending some time with a real man?"

Um, ew.

"Back off man." Red X says dangerously.

Woah, I've never heard his voice that serious before. It's almost scary.

Billy puts his hands up in surrender.

"Easy, easy. I'm just teasing. Boy, you really must like this one a lot."

"I can see why," the young cyclops puts in.

Meanwhile Mammoth comes over with two large armfuls of hamburgers and fries.

"You better share scuz-wad!" Gizmo yells at him.

They all pull over a table and sit by us. I think by now X and us are on the same page, and the print says 'Go Away'.

I couldn't help but gasp as Seemore grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"And what would your name be mademoiselle?"

Mustering up my 'girl voice' I manage, "Amee."

"'Amee'? Sounds foreign. Are you French of something?"

"Romania" I admit. They don't know that Robin-me is Romania, so it's okay to tell them. Besides, they may want proof. **(3)**

"Cool. Say something in Romanian."

Sigh, "Acest lucru este ciudat." (This is awkward)

"Awesome! Are you sure this isn't French, it sounds a lot like it."

"Well, they say that the two are sister languages so I'm not surprised."

Well at least Seemore can keep a more intellegent, if not a somewhat childishly-annoying, conversasion.

While he and I talked, I kept a side eye on the others: Red X and Billy and were discussing something that was clearly entertaining Billy and annoying X, Gizmo was trying to grab some burgers from Mammoth's pile, while Mammoth clearly wanted them all to himself, and Kyd Wykkyd... well, he appeared to be just standing there observing everything.

I don't think he talks, but I have a feeling he'd be a better conversationalist than any of the others.

-Crash-

Oh no, please don't be anymore chaos than there already is. The last thing we need is Kitten or Johnny Rancid joining us too.

"Titan's go!"

That was Cyborg! Finally, someone to stop these guys from annoying the hell out of me... oh yeah, and stealing burgers and frightening customers too.

"Looks like it's for you." Red X said smoothly towards the Hive Five.

Villains eyes met heroes, and X and I in between. The team seemed pretty focused on the Hive Five, most likely trying to think of a way to get them out of here without causing too much damage.

All eyes were set on the villains... except for Raven's, who were gazing at me curiously.

No... no, no, no, please. Please don't let Raven recognise me.

Suddenly there was movement, I don't know which side leapt at the other first but but in a micro-second both sides were at each others throats.

I wanted to help, I almost sprang into action too, but Red X put a hand on my shoulder to calm me and led me away to the other side of the room.

I was further away, but I still saw and heard what was happening.

"What happened to your leader? He don't wanna hang around with you losers anymore?" Billy mocked.

"No way" Beastboy yelled. "He does top secret mission stuff at night. He doesn't have time for people like **you **not us."

I almost smacked myself in the face right then and there, especially as I heard X chuckle behind me and whisper in my ear "top secret missions, huh".

I whispered back, "They know I have a job, just not what it is, and were supposed to come up with a cover story. I'll assume that what the others have come up with was better."

The fight was over soon, the Titans didn't manage to arrest the Hive Five, they made a run for it, but at least there wasn't much damage and they were out of here.

As the team made there way out Raven turned back and looked me straight in the eye. Her eyes narrowed and pretty much screamed 'We'll talk later'.

I am so busted.

At least it was Raven. Level-head-enough-not-to-shout-out-'Robin!'-upon-discovering-my-identity Raven. Thank You God it wasn't Beastboy!

xxXXx

Red X walked me back to the café and we stopped to look at each other in the front of it.

"So," he said.

"So," I parroted.

"Today was pretty crazy huh?"

He looked a little concerned about his own statement.

"Yeah..." What else could I say.

He's looking a little disappointed now.

"But, it wasn't bad. Actually, I had a pretty good time."

I give him a small smile.

He grins, then graps my chin under his fingers and brings my face closer to his as he leans in and brings his lips to mine.

And I'm not ashamed to say that I didn't even try to stop him. Only enjoyed the feeling of his warm lips on mine, his tongue caressing my tongue and mouth, and the delicious taste of his essence.

A couple of giggles broke us out of our trance. We both turn to see a couple of the waitresses peering out windows, spying on us.

"Well, I'll be going I guess. See you later, Amee."

xxXxx

Arriving back at Titan's tower, dressed in my Robin uniform, all I wanted was a good nights sleep after the day I've had.

I really should have anticipated Raven staying up waiting for me in the livingroom... all other Titans asleep.

"Hello Robin."

"...Raven."

"Let's talk, shall we."

Great, just after I told told the entire date to all of the employees at the café. I just wanted to go to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. I truthfully thought that 'Torturer' would just sound cheezy, so I put it in German. Why? One bc I love how German sounds, Two b/c it's similar to English and I thought I'd make less of a mistake trying to translate it. **_

_**2. The woman looks like his mother and was thus reminded of her death. **_

_**3. I think it's just 'Romania', not 'Romanian' b/c whenever I used the latter my history teacher always corrected me, so if I'm wrong, just let me know. **_

**_So Raven now knows... I thought the idea was pretty funny, but truthfully I still don't know where exactly I'm going with this. _**

**_My inspiration meter is at zero. any more suggestions? Let me know. And thanks! :)_**


	4. Dude Looks Like a Lady

_**Finally found some time in the midst of all of the Senior Year craziness to really sit down and write this. :) **_

_**Also have another idea for part of the plot so that it's not just Red X and Robin fluff. Not that there's anything Wrong with that, it just get's boring after a while. So let's try this: **_

* * *

><p>The silence was uncomfortable as she waited for me to speak. We sat in almost complete darkness; the moon shining through the large windows of the living room being the only light source. <em>Sigh. Might as well get this over with<em>.

"I suppose that you're quite confused."

She only nodded and waited for me to continue.

I resisted the urge to sigh again and calmly explained: "That was part of my Unmentionably-horrible job".

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Cross-dressing... and just what do you do _**while**_ cross-dressing?"

I know that I have my moments of stupidity from time-to-time, but it's embarrassing for me to admit that it took a few minutes to understand just what Raven was implying. As soon as I did though:

"Oh, no! No, no no; God no. It's not like that, I swear! I just- the cafe requires- we were just... Gah!"

I couldn't help but start to hyperventilate. I know that we needed money but I would never stoop That low. Sex for money... come on.

_How could she ever think that I'd go that far?_

"Robin, calm down." I noticed that she was at my side with a worried look in her eyes, although the rest of her face gave away nothing.

I forced myself to calm. Raven is a good person; despite her seemingly uncaring disposition, she was just as caring and understanding as my other teammates. I knew she would understand.

"Tell me everything from the beginning." She whispered.

So I did.

I told her about first finding the job - how I went inside the innocent-looking little Café only to find it full of cosplayers and cross-players; how Cupcake, err, Morgan actually, offered me a trial run and I ended up liking and accepting it.

How one day this guy came in and took a liking to me, and finding out later that it was Red X, who found out it was me (hence the lollipop-centered Jewelry heist) and that he basically black-mailed me into both staying at the Café, and going on a date with him.

How we saw 'Folterer' and I had an emotional breakdown that Red X actually comforted me out of; after embarrassingly clinging to him for most of the movie.

How we went to dinner and the Hive Five happened to come crashing in, and oddly recognizing Red X without his costume on.

How Billy Numerous and Seemore seemed to take an interest in me (Shudders). Up until the team showed up and Red X had to keep me from blowing my cover and fighting with them.

And finally, Red X walking me back to the café... and kissing me. I bet that even in the darkness she saw me turn red. I had to change the subject.

"By the way, have I mentioned how grateful I am that it was _**you**_ who found out and not Beast Boy. Because I really am..."

She chuckled a bit at that, imagining the chaos. "You should be."

I nodded and the silence enveloped us once again, but it was more comforting than awkward this time.

"So what will you do now?"

I looked to her confused. "Well I have to keep the job, remember? Red X said he'd make sure of that."

"Not that. I meant when you see him out, thieving. Will you be able to stop him?"

I didn't think of that. "I'll be fine. Nothing has changed. I admit that we had a good time, but that doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to be on his side. He's a criminal and it's our job to stop him.

"My personal life cannot interfere. That's one of the lessons that Batman taught me."

She looked at me for a while before she shrugged. "Very well then. It's late, and we've both had a long day: You gallivanted with super villains-"

"Hey!"

"-and I had to deal with Beast Boy petitioning to be temporary leader in your absence."

I couldn't help but laugh, and Raven smiled a little as well.

"Good night Robin."

"Good night Raven."

She started to walk away before I remembered: "Wait! You're not going to tell the others, are you?"

She looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

_I'll take that as a 'no'. _

xXx

Red X walked home after the date in high spirits. He really did have an overall nice time as well. The kiss was his favorite part, and he knew that he's have to plan another date soon.

Suddenly, an almost inaudible noise came from a nearby alleyway. Red went to see.

The closer he got, the darker the alley seemed to get.

"Whoever you are, you'd better come out and face me like a man."

There was a pause of eerie silence before two shorter figures stepped out of the night.

"Okay, okay. You caught us."

Red felt his eye twitch, "Seemore, Kyd. Haven't you two butted into my date enough today?"

"You're not even on a date right now!"

"I was thinking about it."

The cyclops rolled his eye.

"Come on, we wanted to talk to you." He glanced at Kyd Wykkyd. "Well, **I** wanted to talk to you."

"Is this important?"

"Well, we wanted to know if you actually _knew_ you were dating a guy or not."

Red's eyes got wide. "How'd you know-"

"Oh, so you did know. We thought so, but just wanted to make sure." Both of the younger teens smiled. "So how'd that happen? You just happen to meet a cute cross-dresser, or what?"

Red X pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's complicated."

Kyd Wykkyd suddenly stepped in and had a misplaced look on his face. Seemore saw it and was apparently able to interpret it.

"Seriously Kyd, I agree. He did look familiar."

Red X threw his hands up in a half panic. "Okay, no more of this discussion! Why don't you two go home? Isn't Billy looking for you?"

"Maybe," they shrugged. "So we **do** know him!"

"I never said that."

"You didn't not say it."

"...What?"

Seemore only looked smug. "It's okay, don't tell us. Kyd Wykkyd and I will figure it out ourselves. Right Kyd?"

The other nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Look at that, he already has an idea of who it might be."

Red doubted that they'd be able to guess it, but didn't want to take any chances.

"What will it take to buy your silence?"

"About what? The whole he-she thing, or the I-know-him-from-somewhere-and-we're-going-to-find-out-where thing?"

"...Both."

Seemore cackled, "You really are worried that we'll figure it out! Kyd, add this to your mental list: 'Amee' is definitely someone that both Red X and the Hive Five knows - that eliminates a good deal from Hive Academy who were not with the Brotherhood of Evil, or anyone that Red knows from his home life".

Kyd Wykkyd acted like he was actually writing this down using an invisible pen and notepad.

"As for what we want, well we will just have to see. That depends on both your connections, and the ones 'Amee' has access to."

"Fine. But you had better choose some sort of deal, should you learn his identity; if I heard that you told anyone, so help me-"

"Cool it man, okay, chill. We won't tell anyone, you'd definitely kick our asses if you did. But man is this juicy if it's making you react like this. I mean, I can see that you really like him, but I can also tell that it's more than that. I'm guessing his reputation is on the line, or something of the sorts."

_You don't really think of these two as the brains, but truthfully, they can be downright genius if they want to be. _

Seemore and Kyd exchange a glance.

"Let's all meet up tomorrow-"

"No."

"-Kyd and I will come to your apartment before noon-"

"I said 'no'."

"-And we'll go pick up Amee."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Nope. So we'll see you tomorrow Red."

Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd huddled close and then disappeared in a swirl of black.

_Oh man, Robin's gonna kill me. _

xXx

11:59am, the next day

Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd showed up at Red's front door, both dressed in civilian attire. Seemore in jeans, sneakers, and a green hoodie with a plain white shirt underneath and a pair of dark shades for his eyes. He had dark brown hair that was on the short side. Kyd Wykkyd was in black jeans, converse, a dark blue shirt with a light black and white checkered jacket over it, and also wore sunglasses - but his were a more see-through reddish color. His hair was a dark purplish-blue that was on the longer side.

"I thought you said **before **noon?"

"It is before noon. See," Seemore held up his communicator with the time displayed. "We still have a whole 'nother minute."

Red X rolled his eyes, swearing that these two would be the death of him.

"So when are we meeting up with Amee?"

"He doesn't work until around four, so we have a while to wait."

"Aw man, seriously? Oh well. At least now we have some time to hang out."

"Goodie..."

xXx

(Time Skip)

"So where are we going?"

"To Amee's job. I thought that much was clear."

"I mean _where, specifically_."

"This little café across town."

When they walked up to the building Seemore noticed the sign, "Cosplay Café?" but didn't have much time to ponder it while trying to keep up with Red X, who walked right in.

They entered the establishment at about ten to four. They were greeted by Bubbles who had run over to Red X as soon as she saw him. She was actually dressed like a sexy cupid today.

"You like? You and Amee were my inspiration you know." She giggled and squealed at the thought. "I feel like a match-maker. I know that I really had nothing to actually do with it, but I feel like a part of it. Ya know. Like I sort of introduced you two."

"Well, in a way I guess," he humored her.

She beamed at him, then seemed to notice Seemore and Kyd. "And who might these two cuties be, friends?"

Seemore put on a flirtatious smile and grabbed her hand, kissing it, like he had done with Amee. Kyd Wykkyd just gave her a smile. She giggled.

Red X rolled his eyes. "More like annoying younger brothers, really."

"Hey!"

Bubbles still smiled though, enjoying the small group's antics. "I bet you're looking for Amee, right? He came in just a moment ago and should be out soon. I'll let him know that you're here."

"Thanks Bubbles."

She led them over to an empty table before bouncing off into the back of the store.

Kyd Wykkyd looked at Red and rose an eyebrow. Seemore saw it and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, really. So what's the deal with this place?"

Red explained to them the same thing that bubbles had explained to him when he first came in - the waiters waitresses were cosplayers, it was the theme of the café, the ones with pink ribbons were girls, the blue ones were boys.

"Well this explains where you two met. I really didn't think you had a cosplay fetish though."

"I don't. Not really. I just happened to come across the place and meet Amee... that's all."

Seemore did not look convinced. "I don't believe you."

Red X just sighed. "Whatever."

Seemore opened his mouth to say more but was cut off when they noticed that Amee was approaching, who was wearing a Red Riding Hood looking outfit - a red dress with a white apron and a black corset piece over the chest area, and white ruffles. He also had on reddish brown boots, red hair ribbons and of course a red cape with a hood.

He stopped in front of the table with a confused look on his face.

"Um, Red what's going on?"

"We have a bit of a problem."

Amee looked more worried at that.

"Not to worry," Seemore declared. "We only figured out that you are male, but not who you are. And even if we did, we won't tell anyone; Red would kill us."

Amee, or Robin really, peered at him for several seconds before asking "_Seemore?_".

Instead of being fearful of being recognized, the no-longer-cyclopse only smiled, and gestured over to his friend. "And Kyd Wykkyd."

Amee/Robin looked over to Red with an annoyed expression. "Start explaining."

Red X gulped nervously.

"I said nothing, first of all. They found me after our date and asked me if I knew you were a guy-"

"How'd they figure that out?"

Red shrugged and looked over that them.

"It wasn't that hard. My powers revolve around sight/seeing, and I tend to gather information using the different settings on my eye. X ray vision is great for figuring out if 'one of these things just doesn't belong here'." The last part was sung with a little tune.

"You looked through his clothes?!" Red X burst out before Amee/Robin could.

"It's nothing personal! I like to check and make sure people don't have any weapons on them if I'm meeting them."

_That's actually very clever_, Amee/Robin thought.

"How did Kyd Wykkyd know? Did you just tell him?"

"Nah, he figured it out himself too."

They all glanced at the silent teen, who merely shrugged. Apparently he wasn't going to explain.

"So you know I'm a guy."

"And that you're someone that we know. We don't know who, but we knew you looked familiar and Red got all flustered after we mentioned the idea."

Amee/Robin gave Red X a small glare.

"Okay, so why exactly are you telling me this?"

Seemore and Kyd just exchanged an excited grin. "We want to figure out the mystery. We're bored."

Amee/Robin looked in disbelief. Red X chuckled half-heartedly. "Now you see who can really be the genius behind the Hive Five."

Amee/Robin just shook his head. In only a matter of two days he had his world turned upside down on what he knew about villains - or at least about these three.

"And with that," Seemore said, "let the game begin."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>First order of business; To <em>****_****theGirlNightwing****_****_: Sorry about that *Sweat drop* A lot of people put that he is Romanian, so I assumed it was correct (assumption is never good). Thank you for alerting me. I tried to find some translations into Romani in order to replace it but I couldn't find anything. :( Oh well... _****_

_****_Second: _****__**Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd. :) I consider them sort of like Partners in Crime, who don't take villainy as seriously as the other characters do. Granted Billy is probably like that too, but I don't think he could resist letting something slip about this whole Amee/Robin thing. Besides, with Seemore's powers (and that whole X Ray vision thing from that one episode) it seems like it's be only a matter of time before he found out. There was a suggestion by **_**Mr. Chair**** (Thank you so much for the suggestions)**_** that Gizmo be the one, but I don't think he'd really notice something like that... :/ **_

**_Okay, the main plot just went from Red X trying to get Robin to fall for him (which supplies the fluff to the story) to now, also, Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd trying to discover Amee's secret identity (should put humor into the story since I'm kind of putting them into the roll of the nosy little brothers). _**

**_Raven I'd also like to have in there more. (Robin needs some form of back up, right?)_**

**_Now, I want to add in one more element - something big. I'm just not sure what yet. All I know is that, like how everything has been in this story so far, the characters' rolls should be shaken up. In the end, not everyone has to be a Titan, hell, no one has to join them even - but I would like some sort of truce or tolerance to be made by the ending (if that makes any sense what so ever). - More to do with the other characters, aside from Robin and Red X as for those two, this is romance, not merely tolerance. ;) _**

**_Again, ideas/Suggestions help so much! _**


End file.
